The Brave and The Loyal
by Kaleidoscope of Colors
Summary: "Allison? Is That you?" Henry asked the tall blonde. "Henry Griffin? Oh my god! I thought I'd never see you again!" She ran over and hugged him. "I missed you."  Rated T just in case.


Henry Griffin. The younger Allison knew him well. Henry and Allison met at the age of five, while their parents worked on a few archeology assignments together in places such as Zimbabwe, New Zealand, Australia, Madagascar, Egypt, and so many more. They didn't really like eachother at first, but they kind of grew onto eachother.

_"Henry! Look," said six-year-old Allison as she gently lifted a leaf to reveal a family of echidnas. "That's so cool!" Henry replied as he gently picked one up. "Henry," Allison scolded, "our parents told us not to pick up wild animals!" Henry chuckled as the echidna nuzzled into his hand. He steadily moved his hands over to Allison. "Pet it, but be carefull!"_

_Allison rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Says the one who picked it up in the first place." Allison gently stroked the echidna's back as a smile grew upon her face. She looked up at Henry, her blonde curls whipping in her face as a cause of the wind._

They always saw something in eachother. Henry always saw Allison's 'stand out' attitude, as well as her motherly side, with loving instincts, and a cure for everything. Allison always saw Henry's willing-ness to disobey the rules, and 'take charge' attitude. If anything, they completed eachother.

_"Henry! I keep telling you to watch out! I knew this would happen." Nine-year-old Allison rambled on, completely worried of whether the snake bite was poisonous or not. She glanced at the bite, and the blood, gliding down his forearm, and took off her bandana, wrapping it tightly around the wound. "I'm fine Alli!" Henry groaned. But as Allison tightened the bandana, Henry winced, making it clear he was _not_ fine. She gave him a face that said, 'I knew it!' and began leading him to their camp site._

They were in many sticky situations like that. Older and older they grew, the situations got worse. Before they knew it, they were dealing with dangerous and teenage situations.

_They now were twelve, and Allison was going through the worst part of her life: puberty. Last night, she was getting cramps, getting moody, and feeling down right awful. Today she awoke to a horrific sight. Allison woke up to blood on her bed, and in her panties. Her eyes went wide and she quickly ran to her mother. "Mom!" Her mom stirred in her sleep then woke up. "Alli, sweetie, what's wrong?" Allison began crying from lack of emotion control. "Mom, I think I was bitten! Or.. scratched! Or... something!" Allison's mom got up out of the bed and Allison dragged her to her room. When they got there, she pointed to the bed. "See!" Allison's mom chuckled. "Was this blood in your panties too?" Allison nodded, tears still rushing down her face. "Sweetie, you have your period." Allison's crying slowed down, "So... Last night... it was all just PMS?" Her mom chuckled again and nodded. "Now, Alli, come with me and I'll get you a tampon." This time, the young girl rolled her eyes._

_Later, after Allison got changed, she was sitting down in the sand, by the ocean. Henry ran over to her. "Allison! C'mon! Let's go explore!" She didn't respond. "Allison?" Henry waved his hand in front of her. "Yoohoo! Allison?" Again, no response. "Allison!" This time, she whipped her head around. "What?" She snapped. "What's your problem?" He asked. She focused her head back on the ocean. "None of your buisiness." Henry sat next to her and said,"C'mon, you can tell me!" Allison frowned. "No, I can't! I won't!" Henry sighed. "Well then... I guess I can only do one thing..." Henry leaned over, a smirk growing on his face, and he began to tickle her. "Stop." She said simply. He didn't listen. "Stop!" she repeated. He still didn't stop. "HENRY! I SAID STOP!" And this time, the back of her hand collided with his cheek. Her jaw dropped at her actions, and Henry grabbed his cheek. He quickly stood up, and began to walk away. Allison got up as well,and began to follow him. "Henry! I'm sorry!" She apologized. "Whatever." he grumbled. "Do you really want to know what my problem is?" Henry stopped and turned around. Allison sighed and stated, "I have my period!" Henry's eyes went wide as he replied "Oh" awkwardly._

By the time they were fourteen, Henry and Allison had unexplainable feelings for one another. They decided maybe, just maybe, they should start dating.

_Henry climbed up a tall tree in the Amazon, Allison following. Once they got high enough, they sat on a large branch. Allison gazed up at the sky as it filled with orange and sapphire, that bled into blue and pink, while Henry stared at his hands. "So..."Henry said trying to make conversation. "So..." Allison repeated. "Uh, I was thinking... maybe we should-" Henry got cut off by Allison crashing her lips onto his. He deepened it a little, then they pulled apart. Henry pushed a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. He kissed her cheek gently and she blushed. "I never knew you were so... daring." Henry told her. Her blush went from a light pink to a candy apple red. "Well, y'know... y'never know." She chuckled as she dropped her head and the wind picked up, whipping her curls in her face, making Henry remember about that time when they were six. "So, uhm, Allison?" Allison looked up and Henry continued. "Will you... uhm... be my girlfriend?" Her eyes went wide, but a smile spread even wider. "Sure, Henry! I'd love to!" She scooted closer to him, grabbed his hand, and rested her head on his sholder. Henry smiled and kissed the top of her head before putting his head against her's._

_They sat there for a half-hour, Allison falling asleep, before the skies got cloudy and a single raindrop hit Henry on the head. He looked up and shook an asleep Allison. Groggily she awoke, "Hey baby!" She gave him a peck on the lips and giggled. Henry smiled and said, "We should get back to the villiage." Allison nodded in agreement and they climbed down the tree just before the sprinkle turned into a pouring rain. They ran through the forest, hand in hand, and into the Tent that their parents were in. "Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad!" Allison greeted. Her and Henry sat down on the floor, still holding hands. "Hmm. Is there something we should know about?" said Henry's dad. Henry and Allison looked at each other then turned their heads back as Henry said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Henry's mother smirked and said, "There must be a reason you two are holding hands." Allison smiled and said, "Okay, we're dating!" The parents cheered and both Henry and Allison blushed. But the cheering stopped when Allison's father cleared his throat. "I'm happy that you two aren't afraid of a long distance relationship!" Her father said. The two teens looked confused. "What are you talking about dad?" Allison asked. Her father sighed. "I thought I told you that we were going our seperate ways on Tuesday?" Allison's jaw dropped. "You mean... we're moving away from The Griffin's? But why now? Why now that I'm dating Henry? UGH!" Allison let go of Henry's hand and ran out of the tent. She ran fast as she could and dropped on her knees when she felt it was time to just sob. Henry wasn't far behind her, and when he saw her, he got on his knees and wrapped his arms around her._

_Before they knew it, Tuesday came around. Henry and Allison sat on the ground, in eachothers arms. Henry sighed, "Alli, we aren't going to be able to do this." Allison nodded as if she were lifeless. "Just remember one thing." He used his finger to gently lift her chin. "Es el corazón, mi alma, mi deseo. Dondequiera es, soy. Mire sólo las estrellas. Te quiero." He spoke in spanish. He said 'You are my heart, my soul, my desire. Wherever you are, I am. Just look at the stars. I Love you.' Allison kissed him one last time before standing up and saying, "Goodbye Henry." He also stood up, but hugged her, and said, "I'll miss you."_

They soon parted their seperate ways, never to see eachother again... Or so they thought.


End file.
